Eternal Wounds
Eternal Wounds A story during the Siege of Po-Metru in the Misplaced Universe. Written by 117Jaller. (still being written and edited) Story Prologue Toa Gruru was stabbed in the chest by a Lerahk. "Ahh!" The Toa of Earth cried out in pain as he tumbled backward. He dropped his sword and fell on his behind. Gruru could feel the poison coursing through him. Tahu rushed to Guru's side, "Are you okay?" Asked the toa of fire as he knelt next to his brother. The two toa looked over to see three rakshi approaching. "Not at all!" Guru responded as he grasped the wound on his chest. Before Tahu could prepare himself to protect his injured brother, A skakdi jumped down from a building above and stabbed The Lerahk under his spine. The creature hissed as it fell to the floor. The Panrahk behind the skakdi came in to get him from behind but quickly turned and grabbed the rahkshi of Fragmentation by neck with his robotic arm and squeezed it until there was a snap. The last Rahkshi was about to pierce the skakdi in the back with with staff when Tahu accessed his elemental powers truth his Fire Sword and melted the final Rahkshi. "Thanks!" exclaimed the mysteries skakdi as he took a breath. "We should be the one's thanking you." Gruru continued "So thanks!" "As much as it pains be to say this," Tahu added " We would be goners without your help.. um, what's your name?" "The name's Molten an im just glad I could help!" The skakdi grinned! "Not that I'm complaining mind you but, I thought skadi only cared for themselves?" Gruru questioned. Half expecting Molten to get mad, the skakdi calmly answered, "Skakdi get a bad wrap, but were not all bad!" While Molten was taking Tahu helped Gruru to his feet. We better meet up with the others. "Wait," Molten interjected, "Metru-Nui is in capable hands and there is an island of Aura-Nui in need of guidance. We could use you there instead." "So that's why you saved us?" Tahu asked in an annoyed manner. "No, I would have saved you anyway but i'm also on a mission." "Before you said 'We' what do mean by that?" Gruru Moltan paused, "Well if you are coming going to consider I mind as well tell you. I work for an organization that does the will of Mata-Nui, and that organization needs you two." The two toa looked at each other. "Maybe we should consider I mean he did save us and there are a lot of Toa in Metru-Nui." Gruru told Tahu in a convincing manner. Tahu took a second to think about it, " Well, this city was getting boring anyways!" Tahu proclaimed "I'm in." Chapter 1 The Toa Metru Were falling back. Po Metru has been invaded weeks ago and the once proud land of Po-Metru is now covered in shadow. The Toa reached the border of Po-Metru to the Capital City. The Toa have been saving civilians from the dark wasteland. Pokall and Dephel held the line with military Matoran making sure nothing hostile can get through. He was second in command In the Matoran Military Force. The toa of Stone, Pokus, The Leader of the Toa shouted a command "Dephel get the civilians to safety. My Toa and I will hold the line" Dephel nodded and the Matoran Military Force helped get the civilians that toa saved away in safety. "Hold this Position" ordered Pokus. The toa then held the position until the enemy retreated. The toa quietly cheered. As rahni yell "Where are you going I'm done with you guys." "Thank Mata-Nui, I'm getting pretty tired." exclaimed Pohatu. "They'll be back," interrupted Pokus "And in bigger numbers" Pokus turned to the crew and stated "We need Reinforcements. Zepharious go find Nuhrii." "Nuhrii?" Lewa interjected "We mind as well ask-nice the makuta to go easy on us." A few guys chuckled. "We need anyone we can get." scholded Pokus. "He'll just drunk-walk into the battlefield and killed." Lewa continued. "You, watch your mou....." "Okay It's no problem" Zepharious interrupted and walked towards town. "Bring your team," Pokus continued "Your lone wolf days are behind you. Besides remember what happened to Kualus when he went alone." The team was silent. "Yes sir" Pez interrupted "Kongu your mask is cracked! " As kongu felt his mask. The crack spread to the middle of his Great Kanohi Ruru. "Pez take Kongu to get a get new mask," Zee ordered "The rest with me we'll meet you later on." Pez and Kongu nodded and walked away to the right street, where the forges were, while Zee walked to the left with Clancer and Rahni. As the three walked away Clancer asked "What happened to Kualus?" Rahni replied "You don't want to know" "But I really do." Replied the Toa of Plasma. Zee spoke as they faded into the street Chapter 2 To be written.. Known Characters * Toa ** Zepharious ** Rahni ** Clancer ** Pokus ** Kongu ** Pez ** Lewa ** Pohatu ** Gali ** Onua ** Takanuva ** Kopaka ** Nuhrii ** Tehutti ** Tollubo ** Jaller ** Gruru ** Tahu ** Kualus (Mentioned) * Matoran ** Pokall ** Dephal ** Matau ** Kotu ** Leth ** Merka ** unnamed ga-matoran Nurse * Others ** Mingch ** Moltan ** Phase ** unnamed shakdi Category:Stories Category:Misplaced Alternate Universe